Far into the future
by Sonicepiloguelover
Summary: The dark legion, owned by shadow the hedgehog and Lein-da in the 30 years later arc in the Sonic comics, they both thought up a plan to overthrow Sonic and Sally form the seat of power by kidnapping their children and using them against them, but Sonic is desperate for help since everyone has their own agendas part form a few . Story contains OCs.


Far into the future

Chapter 1 The Storm

It was dark over Angle Island as the buildings turned their lights off one by one in a different patten, all apart from the new castle of Acorn that sat dead centre of the island and its city's skyscrapers. Walls surrounded the castle with echidna royal guards guarding the surrounding area of the castle wearing a light blue shirt with a padded body warmer around them with black tight jeans and military rubber boots with a black rebreather mask on as well a blue helmet, the weapon of choice was a high end laser rifle in the pattern of a Famas, around the walls watching the inner and outer sides of the walls.

The guards all over the walls of both the castle walls and castle roof were quiet as everything went smoothly covering the castle. At the Far East side of the castle lied a group of four guards sitting round a small table playing cards and not doing their regular job of patrol on the wall.

"I'll call you're bluff" one of the guards chuckled round the table as he pushed his cash notes into the centre of the table "and go all in" the other guard looked at his cards with a smirky smile as he placed down his cards, revealing four aces.

The guard with the four aces chuckled "Beat you there didn't I, hehe" towards the other guard as he started to pick up the money and placing it in his pocket.

HEY YOU!

The four guards sudden turned round towards the sudden shout of another guard, quickly picking up their weapons and pushing the table and chairs off the edge, quickly getting back in to position with one of them saying "we weren't doing anything illegal?" The four guards watched the guard at the other end shoot off his weapon towards the castle.

"Is he bored or something?" One of the four guards spoke in confusion to the other three.

The guard at the other end started to shoot more aggressively towards the castle which got the others a little on edge.

"RAISE THE ALARM, INTRUDERS!" The guard shouted as he continued to shoot at the castle. The four guards just struggled their shoulders at each other as they looked at the castle to see nothing but darkness.

"There's no way someone could get past our security?" One of the guards spoke out loud to the other three holding their Weapons. They all watched as the guard shooting sudden dropped to the ground on the wall with a sudden burst of the alarm going off all over the castle walls and structure. The four guards all gasped as the lights around the castle walls and structure all lit up the darkness revealing the guards dead body from afar as a pool of blood covered a small section of the wall.

"Of crap?!" Man down!" One of the guards started to run towards the downed echidna on the wall.

"Dude, don't go out there!" The other guards shouted as they dived down below the upper wall in shock.

The one guard ran towards the downed guard in the bright light of the castle and its walls. The guard kneeled down towards the solider, quickly taking his helmet off to see the damage. The guard sighed in relief as he saw the man breathing normally but with a massive bump on his head.

"Thank goodness we wear helmets" the guard sighed as he chuckled the words. The alarm still blearing off while the guards took the out cold one on his shoulders and carried him to the others. Only to turn as they heard a window smash with childish screams coming out of them.

"Oh no" all the guards whispered in their heads as their faces soon grew in shock on the sight of ten completely black echidnas climb over the castle walls with two large moving sacks and jumping off into the city.

"Was that, Lein-Da?!" The echidna guards all said with shocked expressions on their faces.

(Twelve hours later )

Morning came over Angle Island and its city, the sun blistering in the sky and the quietness of the empty streets of the city all part from the new castle of Acorn which was in a state of lockdown.

One of the castle guards jogged down the yellow hallway on a red carpet while with paintings of the old kingdom on the sides of the hallway. He jogged down the endless hallway, stopping at normal two wooden door winded. The guard took in a big breath while he brushed some dirt on his shoulder and blue shirt. He opened the doors bowing his head and saying "Sorry to intrude, You're highnesses"

The guard waited for a reply only to hear none. Tilting his head up to see the room was pretty large. There was a large blue sete pointing to the left wall towards a large hd tv, while a large glass table sat in between the two, there was also a piano in the corner to the guards right while a spiral staircase lead up stairs to a over look over the living room, every where you could vases and pottery and a large glass window the size of the entire wall in front of the guard. The guard looked to see the king, Sonic the hedgehog, wearing a brown straps over his right shoulder with the royal Acorn golden crest on him while queen, Sally Acorn, wore a royal purple dress with flat purple shoes. They both looked wrinkled and tired since they were in their 50s, as best the guard could tell form the reflexion in the glass.

"Excuse me, sir?" The guard said as he took a step forwards in to the yellow room, only to hear Sally cry with sorrow on Sonics shoulder.

Sonic looked over towards the guard over Sally's wet head whispering "have you got any word yet?"

The guard shook his head towards Sonics question "no not yet but we have confirmation about it being the dark legion"

"Lein-da" Sonic clenched his teeth in anger.

"Yes, we also have reports that she was there leading the entire operation sir"

"Dam it! Have you sent word to everyone?" Sonic said impatiently as he looked down at Sally's teary face on his shoulder.

"The Prowers are not at their house and we have no way of contacting them, while Knucles and Julie-Su are scanning the area, Amy Rose will be here any second while the De-Coolets are guarding the prison, the Chaotix are leading their own investigation on the matter for you're sake Sir, Cream and her mother are on their way here while Boomer is guarding the temple" the guard finished, looking at how Sonic sighed.

"Looks like we're going to have to go with the back up plan" Sonic sighed as he turned his head out the window, slowly feeling some regret and some relief in himself.

"Already have their locations sir. we'll bring them in ASAP" the echidna guard nodded before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Sonic kept Sally close as he whispered "we'll get our kids back, don't you worry Sal"


End file.
